


Family Dinners

by DaFishi



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, Leonard is just done, M/M, Meeting the Family, Multi, barry is panicking, mick is annoyed, wally and Iris and joe trust mick and len
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:14:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26573551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: The Wests want to meet Leonard and Mick for dinner.Cue Barry not knowing what to do.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart, Barry Allen/Mick Rory, Barry Allen/Mick Rory/Leonard Snart, Mick Rory/Leonard Snart
Comments: 10
Kudos: 134





	Family Dinners

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thispersonishuman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thispersonishuman/gifts).



> God I feel like this sucked.
> 
> THISPERSONISHUMAN, YOU ARE ALLOWED TO ASK FOR A REWRITE IF THIS SUCKS

“You might get shot.”

“Perhaps.”

“Joe is going to kill you.”

“Probably.”

“Iris is going to strangle you.”

“That’s fair.”

“And Wally is going to shovel talk you while digging your grave. With a shovel.”

“Jesus, doll, it’s fine,” Mick snaps.

He finally interjects in Leonard and Barry’s arguments.

Barry just flops into Mick’s lap.

The burly man carefully maneuvers Barry so he’s facing Len.

“Barry, you told them you were dating us and we haven’t died yet. That’s good news,” Len says.

Barry buries his face in his hands. “They know all your safe houses and everything.”

Mick snorts. “So they couldn’t find them when we were world renown criminals but when we date you?”

“Proper motivation is important,” Barry defends. 

Len sighs. “Scarlet, are we going or not?”

“Going,” the speedster grumbles.

“Good,” Mick says, kissing Barry chastely. “We should get going.”

Barry complains some more on the way over but Len shuts him up fast by kissing him.

By the time they reach, they’re two minutes early and Barry is shocked.

“I feel….proud and satisfied right now,” Barry says, choosing his words carefully.

Suddenly, he gasps. “Is this what being early feels like?”

Len chuckles. “Yes.”

“I don’t know how you do it, doll, but even being the fastest man alive, you can never be on time,” Mick scolds.

Barry flushes. “It’s balance. I’m fast but late.”

Len rolls his eyes. “Right. Balance. Not blatant obliviousness to the prospect that time travels faster than you would think.”

“If you’re done harassing me, can we go inside?” Barry mutters.

Mick kisses his temple as they knock on the door.

Joe answers and Iris is behind him.

Joe and Len look each other in the eye for a few moments.

Barry eyes the silent standoff wearily.

“Mick, Leonard, come inside, please,” Iris greets.

She just drags Barry inside, not needing to ask.

The two ex-cons follow slowly, cautious of Joe in the doorway.

Wally watches the two former villains walk in, clearly disapproving of the relationship.

They all sit at the table, Iris talking about everything she could.

She kept the atmosphere slightly less tense then it had been before with small talk.

Mick compliments the food and he and Joe start to talk a little better until they’re actually laughing and sharing recipes.

Len and Iris decide to torture Barry and amuse Wally by sharing embarrassing Barry stories.

They could have gone on and on, making Barry’s life miserable until Mick finally says it's late and they should be heading home.

“Barry, could I speak with them for a minute?” Wally asks.

Barry nods. “I’ll be in the car.”

The second the door closes behind Barry, all three Wests turn on the two.

“I’m not giving you a shovel talk,” Iris starts.

“Look, before you give us a shovel talk- excuse me?” Leonard inquires.

“I know we all know Barry deserves the world and no one could be that for him,” Joe explains.

“But we’re willing to deal with you because you make Barry smile,” Wally finishes.

The conversation was short and sweet, not at all what either criminal had been expecting.

“LEN, MICK, HURRY THE HELL UP, IT’S FREEZING!” Barry yells from outside.

This makes everyone inside chuckle.

“We should get going,” Len says.

Iris smiles. “You should come more often.

Mick grins.

“Maybe we will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
